1. Field of the Invention
The subject application relates to electrical terminals for electrical connectors where the electrical connection between the electrical conductor and the electrical terminal is by means of an insulation displacement slot.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many electrical connectors utilize insulation displacement slots, the so called IDC technology for interconnection of electrical wires to electrical terminals. A typical IDC slot consists of at least one plate where the plate includes a slot for the receipt of an insulated conductor in a transverse relation relative to the slot. The slot is sized for receipt of a solid conductor such that the conductor is interferingly fit within the slot. The movement of the wire into the slot causes the edges of the slot to shear through the insulation to a point where the slot edges engage the conductor and thereby effect the electrical connection between the conductor and the electrical terminal. Such IDC technology is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,261. Improvements to such technology have included the incorporation of double slotted plates where the two plates are interconnected by a bight portion, such technology as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,530.
The slotted plate type of electrical terminal discussed above, is typically not adequate for the use of terminating electrical conductors of the type which include a plurality of small conductors within a single unitary insulating jacket, typically referred to as stranded wire. The slotted plate type electrical terminal is not useful for such terminations because the stranded wires tend to migrate along the slot length rather than remaining in a defined bundle. This causes the electrical conductors to break electrical connection between the conductors and the edges of the IDC slots.
An electrical terminal which can be used for stranded wire is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,450 and includes folded over jaws which form two bisecting slots for receiving the stranded wires therein. A disadvantage to such a design is that the design is cumbersome and costly to manufacture. Furthermore, the design is complex and requires a spacious profile to adequately terminate conductors. This complex design is also adverse to the inclusion of a further contact which would make contact to another wire, to a pin or a socket type terminal.
Any of the prior terminals discussed above include two edges which form the slot for electrical termination. A wire to be terminated is moved laterally into the slot for electrical termination.